New found prophecy
by Master Derpy
Summary: The citizens of Ninjago,all around,think their dead. But no,they are just out there. But when Tiger,Zane's daughter,has been chosen for a very important battle. They most show Ninjago that they will akways fight! Because, The overlord has returned! Co-author with: lovemeaviva


_HI its me! lovemeaviva  
_

Tiger's p.o.v.  
My hands got really sweaty as I walked towards the golden peaks.I can do this.I thought to myself.I can do this! After a while,I got to the Golden Peaks. I looked forward. Just last year I was Visited by Athene and Now I have to build a weapon of light...or at least try to. I was deciding my future here!My heart nearly pounded out of my chest. It took a while but I chose a sai. A sai of earth. I liked the name...Well that and I like Raph from ninja turtles,but anyway I cooled the weapons in a small pond near I made them better further and made them one of the most powerful weapons in Ninjago. Good thing the final battles over.

Then I practiced with them. I usually use a sword or Scythe,but I liked my new weapons...I didn't know what it element really was,but I had already named them the Twin Sai of Earth,I hope Athene will agree that I was born to be the new Ninja of Earth. I sharpened them a bit. My mother,Skailar,and father,Zane, had told me to wait there at the Golden Peaks until Athene visited me. On my second day at midnight,Athene finally came."Well done my child,you have made beautiful weapons indeed.",She said."Their element is Earth. And you my dear have a special destiny More important than the Green Ninja' have been born important. The Overlord has returned,and you must be trained immensely to prepare,I wish you good luck,and you must tell your family. Because I will not.",Athene said.  
I bit my lip and looked down at my special Sai. I was about to say something to Athene but Like lightning,she was gone fast."My destiny, More important then my uncles?How can that be?",I said to myself.  
The next day,I returned home to my mom and dad."I'M BACK!",I shouted.  
Everyone came running out to see me."Look at the weapons I made.",I said.  
Their eyes lit up like stars."Oh they're beautiful!",My mom said.  
"Athene visited me,and said that my destiny is extremely overlord is back,and she said I must defeat and these are The Twin Sai of Earth.",I said.  
"YEAH HO!",Cole shouted."THIS IS SO COOL!",he said.  
"You do realize that you have to train me everyday,right?",I asked,then I was attacked by my best friends,crushing me with a bone crushing hug. "Alex,Rachel,I can't...Breath."

"Oh,sorry Tiger."Alex Apologized,Rachel giggled. Alex was Kai's daughter,she had a brother named Tanner. Her mum was named Tavianna. Rachel is my cousin,she also has a twin brother,his name is Ryan,her mum-my aunt- is Nikita. Cole also has a son named Jack,Jacks mother's name is Katie. Jay and Nya had a daughter and a son,Mia and Marcus. Rachel had blonde hair and green eyes with specks of gold in them. Alex has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Dude!" Rachel exclaimed and punched me in the arm,"You totally missed out on all the fun!"

"Yeah,like what?" I asked,and rubbed my now bruised arm.

"We totally scared the heck out off that old lady in the tea shop!" Alex said,Rachel started laughing.

"We dressed up and pretend that we where her dead 'husband',then we found out that she never married," Rachel told me,"Then we got ice ream and totally kicked our brothers butts at video games." She and Alex high-five and fist punched.

"Ugh,don't remind us!" Tanner said,as he and Ryan walked past us. Alex and Rachel stuck out their tongues at Ryan and Tanner.

"Haha,very mature sis!" Mocked Ryan,Rachel growled.

"At least I'm mature!" Rachel spat back.

"Haha!Don't make me laugh-" Ryan was cut off by Rachel chucking a dart at him,he jumped out of the way.

"Haha!It looks like I'm laughing instead." Rachel teased,we started laughing. Tanner had brown hair-which was spicky-and brown eyes. Ryan had blonde hair and green eyes,he took more from his father-Lloyd-then his mother. Jack walked in,he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys." Jack smiled,"What you doing?"

"Well I was thinking off training," I trailed off,then smiled. "But I guess I could hang out-Heck!I just returned,I might as well catch up on with the bounty's gossip!"

**Me:I did some of this! :P But lovemeaviva did most of this!** **Give her the credit! R&R please! **


End file.
